Arti Sebuket Bunga
by reimaishi
Summary: Manusia dan bunga itu serupa. Memiliki cara tersendiri untuk mengungkapkan perasaan mereka.


**Arti Sebuket Bunga**

Manusia dan bunga itu serupa. Memiliki cara tersendiri untuk mengungkapkan perasaan mereka.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Arti Sebuket Bunga by Me**

 **Warning(s) :**

 **AU!, AR!, possibly OOC, typos, and others**

...

Sebuah mobil melaju tak terkendali. Teriakan klaksonnya memperingatkan siapapun yang tersisa di jalanan malam itu untuk menghindar. Saat itu seorang lelaki tengah berjalan di terotoar. Sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya ketika sebuah suara meneriakkan, "Awas!"

Lelaki itu menengok, namun tak sempat lari dari jangkauan mobil tak terkendali tersebut. Mobil itu mengempaskan tubuh dan menyeretnya sampai menubruk sebuah toko.

Pandangannya seketika dipenuhi warna merah dan perlahan-lahan menggelap. Ponsel di genggamannya menyala menampilkan panggilan masuk. Itu hal terakhir yang mampu dilihatnya sebelum pandangannya menghilang. Tak sadarkan diri.

...

Malam sudah larut. Seharusnya sekarang suaminya sudah berada di rumah. Tidak biasanya dia lembur tanpa meneleponnya terlebih dulu. Wanita bersurai peach itu meraih ponselnya dan sebentar jarinya bergerak lincah.

 _Tidak diangkat._ Wanita itu mencoba lagi sembari merangkai benang kesabaran. Beberapa detik berlalu, nihil. Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Kini hatinya diselimuti gelisah dan khawatir. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menunggunya di ruang tengah rumah mereka. Secangkir kafein tersedia di meja untuk membantunya tetap terjaga.

Tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan dengan suara dering ponselnya. Dengan segera ia meraihnya.

"Halo."

"Apa ini dengan Nyonya Sakura?" ucap seseorang di seberang.

"Ya, benar. Ada apa ya?"

"Uchiha Sasuke, suami anda?" tanya suara itu.

Seketika sekujur tubuhnya mendingin, "Ya."

Terdengar suara nafas dari seberang, "Suami anda mengalami kecelakaan."

Nafasnya tercekat untuk sesaat dan persendiannya lemas. Suara itu memberitahu lokasi Sasuke sekarang. Dengan tergesa-gesa, Sakura langsung memacu mobilnya menuju rumah sakit yang disebutkan. Jalanan yang lengang memudahkannya untuk sampai.

Sepanjang kakinya berlari Sakura tak berhenti merapalkan doa untuk suaminya. Perasaan seperti ini baru pertama kali dialaminya. Selama ini dia berharap tidak akan pernah merasakannya, namun Tuhan telah berkehendak.

Sakura sampai di depan pintu kamar nomor 203. Nafasnya terengah. Dari luar dia bisa melihat melalui kaca lelaki yang sangat dikenalnya tengah berbaring di ranjang dengan berbagai selang menempel di tubuhnya. Sakura menahan nafas ketika membuka pintu. Di dalam ia disambut oleh seorang dokter paruh baya.

"Nyonya Sakura?" tanya dokter itu.

"Ya," suaranya terdengar pelan. Sakura mendekat ke ranjang tempat suaminya tengah berbaring.

"Kami sudah melakukan penanganan. Tidak ada yang terlalu parah kecuali ... tangan kirinya yang patah. Selain itu tidak ada masalah," Sakura masih setia mendengarkan, "Namun Uchiha-san belum sadarkan diri karena telah kehilangan cukup banyak darah namun, tidak akan lama. Kemungkinan masa _recovery_ nya tiga hari. Sehari setelahnya dia boleh meninggalkan rumah sakit." Dokter itu menjelaskan dengan nada yang menenangkan.

Sakura tersenyum tipis, "Terimakasih, dok."

Dokter itu membalasnya. _Pasangan yang masih muda,_ pikirnya. "Kalau begitu saya permisi." Kemudian sosoknya menghilang dari balik pintu. Setelah merasa benar-benar hanya berdua, Sakura segera menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya. Namun masih menenangkan.

"Kamu membuatku sangat khawatir, Sasuke-kun."

Sepasang mata _emerald_ nya memandang sepasang mata lain yang biasanya menampilkan manik hitam sekarang tengah tertutup. Dadanya naik turun secara teratur bersamaan dengan suara detektor jantung yang stabil. Sakura sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan kantuknya. Perlahan kepalanya terjatuh di samping ranjang dan kemudian terlelap.

...

Sebuah sentakan dari dalam dirinya tiba-tiba membangunkanya. Matanya mencoba menyesuaikan dengan cahaya sekitar.

 _Tadi itu hanya mimpi?_ Lelaki itu memperhatikan sekitarnya dan sadar kalau dia tidak berada di kamarnya sendiri. _Sakura?_ Lelaki itu menemukan istrinya sedang terlelap dengan menggenggam tangannya. Saat mencoba meraih surai peach wanita itu, Sasuke menemukan tangan kirinya tidak bisa digerakkan. Hanya ada asa sakit di sana membuatnya mengurungkan niat. Sekarang dirinya sedang menatap langit-langit rumah sakit yang terlihat dingin dengan warna putihnya.

 _Ternyata bukan._

...

Perasaan lega karena mengetahui suaminya tidak terluka parah membuatnya bisa tidur dengan nyenyak walaupun tidak senyenyak biasanya. Kegiatan tidur Sakura diinterupsi— dihentikan lebih tepatnya karena matanya menangkap kilau cahaya. Seberkas sinar masuk melalui celah korden yang masih tertutup. Sakura mengerjapkan mata mencoba menyesuaikan dengan cahaya. Matanya melihat jam yang melekat di tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh. Pandangannya beralih ke arah Sasuke yang—

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura segera memeluk suaminya.

—sudah tersadar.

"Selamat pagi," lelaki itu tersenyum tipis.

"Syukurlah kamu sudah sadar. Kamu membuatku sangat khawatir, tahu." Sakura masih memeluknya. Yang dipeluk mengembuskan nafas singkat.

"Hm, maaf...tapi tubuhmu berat." Perkataan Sasuke membuat Sakura cepat-cepat melepaskan pelukannya. Pipinya sedikit bersemu.

"Sakuke-kun, aku sedang bahagia, tahu," katanya merajuk. Sakura menggembungkan pipinya yang sedikit dihiasi rona merah. Sasuke tidak menjawabnya. Tangannya balik menggenggam tangan Sakura dan menatap matanya intens. Ditatap seperti itu oleh Sasuke membuat Sakura semakin salah tingkah.

 _Aku tidak merona, aku tidak merona,_ kata _inner_ Sakura. Salah. Yang sebenarnya terjadi malah sebaliknya.

Kegiatan saling menatap diinterupsi oleh suara ketukan. Sakuralah yang lebih dulu berpaling. _Aku kalah_ , kata _inner_ nya _,_ lagi.

Seorang suster masuk untuk mengganti kantong infus dan mengecek keadaan Sasuke sekaligus peralatan yang lain. Setelah kegiatannya selesai suster itupun pamit.

"Sakura." Sakura yan terkejut dengan panggilan itu buru-buru menengok.

"Pulanglah."

"Eh? Tapi—"

"Kamu harus mandi dan makan, bukan?"

"Baiklah," kata Sakura akhirnya.

Kemudian Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke. Tubuhnya juga butuh dibersihkan dan makan. Hari berikutnya pun masih sama, namun Sakura kembali bersama Naruto dan teman-temannya yang ingin menjenguk Sasuke. Mereka berpamitan setelah hari hampir gelap. Awalnya Sakura bersikeras menemani Sasuke malam ini seperti biasanya, namun Sasuke memaksanya untuk tidur di rumah.

"Tidak mau." Sakura bersikeras.

Sasuke mengembuskan nafas pelan, "Lebih baik tidur di rumah daripada di sini. Lagipula lusa aku sudah diperbolehkan pulang. Aku tidak mau kamu sakit sementara aku pulang dari tempat membosankan ini."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika mendengar Sasuke berkata demikian.

"Baiklah, aku mau karena kamu memaksa," kata Sakura.

Wanita berambut peach itu mencium pipi suaminya sekilas sebelum meninggalkannya yang masih terkejut.

 _Sasuke-kun sudah banyak berubah_ , batin Sakura. Wanita itu terus tersenyum selama melakukan pekerjaan di rumah. Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan daripada keluarga kecilnya yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi lengkap. Sakura tidak bisa menahan tawa membayangkan ekspresi Sasuke saat membayangkan dirinya memberitahunya.

...

Pagi ini Sakura terlambat ke rumah sakit karena pagi-pagi dosennya memintanya mengirimkan dokumen. Padahal dia sudah lulus tetapi orang itu masih saja sering meminta bantuannya. Tapi bukannya Sakura keberatan sih karena dia sendiri yang menawarkannya. Jadi begitulah.

Dengan sedikit berlari-lari kecil Sakura menuju ke kamar inap Sasuke. Namun Sakura mendadak kelabakan karena tidak menemukan Sasuke di sana.

"Maaf, apa pasien kamar nomor 203 tadi keluar?" tanyanya pada suster yang bertugas menjaga Sasuke.

"Em, sebentar." Suster itu berfikir sejenak. "Oh, Uchiha-san tadi meminta izin keluar. Anda istrinya?" sakura mengangguk.

"Uchiha-san bilang jika Anda ke sini untuk meneleponnya."

"Eh, begitu. Terimakasih suster." Suster itu membungkuk hormat kemudian pergi.

Sakura mengambil posel untuk menghubungi Sasuke.

"Halo, Sasuke-kun."

"Sakura. A—?"

"Kamu dimana?" Sakura langsung menyela.

"Toko bunga. Di seberang jalan dari rumah sakit."

"Aku mengerti. Jangan kemana-mana." Sakura berkata cepat kemudian langsung memutus sambungan telepon.

Sasuke hanya memandang heran teleponnya sambil mengedikkan bahu. Dia kini sedang duduk di bangku depan toko bunga sambil memangku sebuket bunga. Bertemu dengan Sakura membuat hidupnya berubah. Baginya, Sakura telah menyelamatkannya dari jalan gelap yang dulu dilaluinya.

Ketika sedang mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sakura, wanita itu datang dengan nafas terengah-engah. Tanpa aba-aba langsung memeluknya.

"Sasuke-kun, jangan menghilang tiba-tiba," Sakura berkata pelan. Saat itu juga Sasuke merasa pundaknya basah. _Dia terlalu khawatir,_ batin Sasuke.

"Sakura," Sasuke mendorong Sakura pelan untuk melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku hanya membeli ini."

Mata Sakura beralih menuju bunga di tangan Sasuke. Sakura menghapus air matanya.

"Untuk apa?" tanyanya.

Sasuke menatapnya, "Ucapan terimakasih, kamu tidak tahu?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada ejekan terselubung. Sakura menerima buket bunga tersebut.

"Oh,," Sakura memperhatikan rangkaian bunga yang kini di tangannya.

"Eh, hydrangae dan mawar putih, artinya ... " Sakura beralih menatap Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Sasuke tersenyum, "Terimakasih atas semua ketulusan yang kamu berikan padaku."

Sakura menatapnya tidak percaya kemudian kembali menangis.

"Maafkan aku, aku sangat bahagia sekarang." Sakura masih menatapnya.

Lelaki di depannya benar-benar membuatnya bahagia hanya dengan memberinya sebuket bunga.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura menghambur ke arahnya berniat memeluk namun Sasuke menyentil dahinya. Sakura mengaduh.

"Bodoh, kamu seperti anak kecil saja menagis seperti itu. Ayo pulang." Sasuke berdiri namun Sakura menghentikannya.

"Tunggu sebentar, Sasuke-kun," cegahnya. "Duduk kembali." Sasuke hanya menurutinya.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku ingin memberitahumu kalau, kalau sebentar lagi kita akan, akan ..." _kenapa susah sekali, inner_ Sakura. Sakura merasakan pipinya memanas. Sedangkan Sasuke masih menungggu.

"Akan?"

 _Ayolah Sakura, beranikan dirimu. Yosh._

"Kita akan punya bayi." Akhirnya Sakura mengatakannya meski hampir tak terdengar.

"..."

"Sungguh?" tanya Sasuke. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca. Sakura tersenyum kemudian mengangguk.

Sasuke langsung memeluk Sakura. Meski tangan kirinya masih digips itu tidak berarti banyak baginya.

"Terimakasih, Sakura," bisiknya.

Ya. Sakura memang telah mengubah hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

 _~fin._

 _A/N :_

Akhirnya...owarimashita. ngga akan banya ngomong sih, cuma ternyata di atas banyak banget adegan pelukannya/duak. Satu lagi, Sasusaku adalah otp pertamaku yang pernah terlupakan /sedih. Yang penting terimakasih buat yang menyempatkan baca fic author nubi ini

 _Mind to RnR?_

—OMAKE—

Pasangan suami isteri itu sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar kompleks rumah sakit sembari menikmati pemandangan senja kota itu. Tiba-tiba langkah Sakura terhenti yang membuat Sasuke juga berhenti melangkah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak. Aku hanya baru kepikiran. Sejak kapan Sasuke-kun tahu tentang hal-hal feminim seperti arti bunga?" ucap Sakura. Matanya menatap ke arah buket bunga di tangannya.

Sasuke terdiam mendengar perkataan wanita itu. Namun tiba-tiba sedikit rona menjalari pipinya. "Aku hanya tidak sengaja tahu," jawab Sasuke cepat.

Tidak sengaja tahu? Tentu saja itu hanya alasan karena Sasuke tidak mau mengatakan yang sebenanya kalau dia sengaja mencari arti bunga yang cocok untuk mengungkapkan rasa terimakasihnya pada isterinya tercinta ini.

Sakura tertawa pelan mendengar jawaban suaminya. Sepertinya tahu tentang kebohongannya. "Ohh,," dia hanya ber-ohh ria, kemudian menggandeng tangan suaminya dan kembali berjalan.

 _Pipimu yang sedikit merona itu lucu sekali, Sasuke-kun,_ ucap Sakura dalam hati.

 _~beneran fin._


End file.
